Reposted Downsized
by Suzaku no miko
Summary: Reikai Tantei gets a new member and get this...she's related to one of them. Who is she related to? Well, you'll just have to read and see. Plus there are a couple of chibi demons running around...find out who they are and what happened.


Chapter 1: Nice to meet you...I think?

Author: Suzaku no miko

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, terms, environment, etc. So please do not sue. However, I do have a made up character, Lilly. She is my own creation.

Miko: This story has been reposted by request. I hope you all enjoy this story and please review it! Please no flames...as I will give them to Hiei to make a nice fire. Please R&R and enjoy!

"Hey, Keiko, did you see me make that basket?! Swish!" a raven-haired young man exclaimed as he pretended to make a jump shot.

"Oh, Yusuke..." the young woman next to him giggled.

This made Yusuke blush, especially since his other companions were chuckling. Together, they all walked in the group along with the red-haired Shuuichi, the tall brown-haired Kuwabara, and the very short black-haired Hiei.

Suddenly, as they continued to walk on, they noticed that there was a rather large group in a circle. The people seemed to be surrounding something...something that played very loud dance music....

"What do you think is going on there?" Shuuichi asked, stopping near the large group.

"Only one way to find out...." Kuwabara replied, taking a step towards the crowd.

As they neared the source of the music...

"Hey, have you seen this girl?! She just transferred here yesterday and she's been showing us these cool moves that she can do!" one student rushed up to them.

"Yeah, she can sing, dance, and fight! And she's soooo beautiful!" another exclaimed.

"You guys gotta' see her in action!" both students pushed the group towards the crowd of people.

Soon, the group was watching a young woman dance with a delicate grace. Just watching her almost made one fall into a dream-like state. Especially for a certain red-head...

"Oh no! What is she doing here?!"

The group suddenly turned around to find Kuwabara yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong with you?" Yusuke asked.

"Lilly! Why is she here?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Who's Lilly?"

"Her!"

The rest of the group turned their heads in the direction Kuwabara was pointing. That girl...the beautiful one with the nice dance moves...the new student... Who is she really? And why is Kuwabara so mad about her being there?

"How do you know her? Is she your girlfriend?" Shuuichi asked, trying to swallow a large lump in his throat.

"What?! No way!" Kuwabara quickly shook his head.

"Then why are you so mad?" Keiko spoke up.

"She's my bratty little cousin...she causes nothing but trouble. Don't know why she's here, but you guys just watch your backs." the tall young man spoke softly.

Before anyone else could say anything, a young woman ran towards the group. Wary of her, after hearing Kuwabara's story, everyone kept their guard up. Even Shuuichi who seemed quite interested in her.

"Kuwabara-kun! I'm glad I found you! I was calling you and beginning to think that it wasn't you that I was following! Why didn't you answer me?!"

Not turning around to face the young girl, not wanting to look into her trembling soft-blue eyes, Kuwabara remained silent and held his place, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Kuwabara-kun!" the young woman cried again, huffily pushing back her short onyx-black hair.

"What are you doing here? After what you did, do you think I can forgive you?" was all the tall fighter replied.

"How could you still be brooding over that?! It was not even a big deal!" Lilly protested.

"Not a big deal?! It was everything to me!" Kuwabara finally turned to face her.

"I'm telling you that it's not a big thing to worry about that!"

"It was!"

"It w-...."

"Okay, this is not going to be going back and forth! How about explaining just what is the problem." Yusuke separated the two.

"It was a couple of years ago......

Lilly's parents didn't exactly get along so most of the time she came to live with my family. Things were goin' fine... until one day..." Kuwabara began.

"Until one day he had to make something for cooking class and..." Lilly interrupted.

"Kuwabara? In a cooking class?! Ha haahahahahahaahahaaaaaaaa!!!!!! That's the funniest thing I ever heard of! !" Yusuke suddenly burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara punched Yusuke across the face.

But before a fight could ensue, Keiko held back an enraged Yusuke while Lilly stood in front of an equally angered Kuwabara. The young woman immediately began to continue with her story...

"He decided to make a Soufflé very early in the morning when no one else was awake. I got up to go see what he had to do and I also wanted to give him a nice surprise."

"And then just when I was about to take out my Soufflé she jumped out and screamed! And my Soufflé fell!" Kuwabara sobbed.

Everyone looked at Kuwabara with nervous looks and immediately sweatdropped.

"That's why you can't stand her?" Hiei looked at him in disbelief.

Kuwabara nodded.

"Is that not sad?" Lilly commented.

"Kuwabara...sometimes you need to just calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean to make your Soufflé fall on purpose..." Shuuichi explained calmly.

"Yeah, besides...Mmph... It would have fallen anyway!" Yusuke laughed even harder.

"...... At least you coulda' said that you were sorry...." Kuwabara stated, clenching a fist at Yusuke.

"If it will allow me to talk to you...I'm sorry." Lilly secretly rolled her eyes.

"Fine...now...guys, this is my cousin, Lilly. This is Yusuke and his girl Keiko-chan, Shuuichi, and Hiei."

"Nice ta' meetcha'. Especially you, red."

Watching Lilly wink at him, Shuuichi's face quickly turned a soft shade of red. Squealing at this, Keiko hugged Yusuke. All Hiei and Yusuke could do was gape at the same scene. Kuwabara just rolled his eyes.

"You're starting already?" Kuwabara slapped his forehead.

"Starting what? I can't help it if red here is cute." Lilly cuddled Shuuichi.

"Um...please...Lilly..." Shuuichi stuttered.

"Something wrong, red?" Lilly lightly pat his face.

"You hardly know me.... And why do you keep calling me red?"

"Oh you are a good one! Well, this is so we can really get to know each other...and I like to call you red cause of your pretty hair!"

At that moment, Lilly quickly but gently placed her hands in Shuuichi's hair and began to comb it with her fingers. The soft strands felt like silk in her small hands. Hiei just did not understand this young woman.

"You're just going to let her do whatever she wants? Why are you just standing there?" Hiei said with a confused look.

"I...uh..." Shuuichi was at a loss for words.

"Well, I think I tortured you enough for now, red. Dream of me, okay? Bye for now." Lilly kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Hey, what was that all about?! Get back here!" Kuwabara yelled after her.

"I'll see you in the evening at home, Kuwabara-kun! See you later!" and with that, Lilly was gone.

"What a weirdo..." Yusuke thought aloud.

Kuwabara immediately grabbed the young spirit detective by the collar of his shirt. "Hey watch it, Urameshi! That's my cousin you're talking about!"

"I don't understand either of you. Just before you truly despised her and now you're protecting her. And she was all over Kurama and he didn't do anything to stop her!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Why should I have done something?" Shuuichi asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I thought it was kind of cute of how she openly admitted her feelings towards him. Even though it was the first time they had ever seen each other..." Keiko squealed, yet again.

"You are a demon!" Hiei lectured his friend.

"I think we know that, Hiei." Yusuke commented, having been finally released from Kuwabara's grasp.

"Didn't you think of what could happen? Don't forget that we are still in battle. Did you think that you can ensure her safety as well as your own?" Hiei spoke softly.

"I know...It's just that it would be nice to have someone to care for....Like Yusuke has Keiko." Shuuichi whispered back.

"Che... Besides she's a weird one..."

(Kuwabara: Watch it, Hiei....glare)

"Makes it all the more interesting..."

"Wow...Hiei sure has changed from when I met him the first time..." Keiko whispered to Yusuke.

"I know.. But, that's why he's part of my team." Yusuke proudly puffed his chest out.

"Your team? I thought we were in this together! Who died and left you leader?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, suddenly appearing in front of Yusuke.

"Aw, shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke clenched his teeth.

"Don't they ever give up?" Hiei shrugged.

All Shuuichi could do was smile. The day might have started unusually but it finally calmed down some. At least some... But somehow, Yusuke and his friends had the feeling that it would not be the last they have seen of Lilly...they might see her more often than they would think....

"Red! Have I kept you waiting long?!"

Just as the group turned to the source of the voice, a young girl instantly latched herself onto Shuuichi, making him blush an extreme red color. It was Lilly...of course, now who did you think it would be?

"But we just saw you earlier...that wasn't too long ago, either..." Shuuichi gently tried to loosen the death-grip she had around his neck.

"Well, that was a long time to me! I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew that you're my boyfriend. That's what I came back to tell everyone." Lilly smiled.

"Boy-boy...friend?"

"Not boy-boy...friend...Boyfriend!"

Everyone else could not believe what Lilly had just said. Especially Kuwabara...

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"And why not?" Lilly cuddled Shuuichi even more.

"Uh...." Shuuichi blushed a crimson color.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Like anyone would listen to you..." Hiei smirked.

"Shut up, shortie!"

"Hn...."

"Oh, he's sooooo cute!!!! Who is this?" Lilly squealed.

"Huh? Who?" Keiko asked, slightly confused.

The hyper girl then ran over to Hiei and quickly wrapped her arms around him. The fire-ice demon was not too happy being called "cute."

"Unhand me!" Hiei using all of his strength to pull her arms away.

Yusuke as well as everyone else found it odd that even Hiei's strength was not able to save him then. He even seemed to be struggling with her grasp around him. Shuuichi especially found this most odd....

"Hiei, why don't you just pull yourself out of her hold?"

"Don't you think I've been trying?" Hiei shot back, finally giving up the struggle.

This made Lilly squeal even more and hugged him tighter. To be able to restrain a demon as strong as Hiei...is this girl even human? (Miko: This question might be answered in another fic. We'll see what happens in the future and if enough people want me to create that fic. )

"She's part of Kuwabara's family...and he's strong... but she can't possibly be that strong..." Yusuke stated.

"Hiei is so adorable! He's like a little doll!" Lilly exclaimed, nuzzling his cheek.

That comment made Shuuichi chuckle, Hiei to fume, Keiko to sweatdrop, and Kuwabara and Yusuke to laugh uncontrollably. The small fire-ice demon then stopped his struggling and began to wait for the right time he would be able to escape....successfully.

"Wow, you're really strong, Lilly." Keiko said, amazed.

"Thank you. I exercise a lot. But you really are cute, Hee-chan!" Lilly hugged him once more before she let him go.

"H...Hee-chan?" Hiei could not believe the things this girl could do.

The moment Lilly called the fire-ice demon "Hee-chan", Kuwabara and Yusuke almost instantaneously burst out laughing. Even Shuuichi began to laugh a little. This girl was a very interesting one...

"Why me?" Hiei sighed.

"Because you're cute!" Lilly cried again.

"Stop that!"

"I can't help it!"

Suddenly, a very familiar blue-haired girl walked up to them. It was Botan! Now what did the Grim Reaper need Yusuke and his team to do now?

"Hey, Botan. What's up?" Yusuke greeted the young woman.

"Hello everyone. I just need to borrow Lilly for a moment." Botan stepped up to the said girl.

"Me? Wait a minute...how do you know my name?" Lilly hid behind Shuuichi.

Botan then gently grabbed Lilly's hand. "Let's just say that we've been observing you for quite some time and we need to ask you some questions."

"Wha...what did I do?" Lilly stuttered, taking a step back.

Everyone around the two continued to watch, noticing that Botan suddenly became serious. What could possibly be going on? Hopefully Botan could reveal the answer. "You didn't do anything... We just need your help."

To be continued.....


End file.
